Blue
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: Ginger is feeling blue. Wonder why. One shot.


The Hollywood starlet sit on a rock by the lagoon, looking forlornly out at the water. She had a lot on her mind these days. One thing or rather, _person _in particular. Professor Roy Hinkley. Ginger couldn't help it. She always had a bit of a thing for the science man. His dark blue eyes, and brown hair, and tan skin. He was a great guy, as well as smart, handsome, and could even be charming when he wanted to be. For some reason, Ginger had the sneaking suspicion that Professor was interested in Mary Ann. Sure, at one point he told her that he wasn't romantically interested in Mary Ann, and Mary Ann even said that she and the Professor had absolutely nothing in common.

Still, Ginger couldn't help but wonder. The Professor did vote for Mary Ann in the Miss Castaway Contest, so was it possible that he was interested in her, but just lying to himself? Ginger wasn't so sure. There were times she could get Professor to do anything for her. Like the time he went into the cave to look for the Eye of the Idol just to make her happy. Or when he gathered a bunch of rocks for Ginger's rock garden. Or when they pretended to be a couple when Duke showed up on the island.

Ginger was really falling for the Professor. Her attraction to him was getting stronger by the day. A lot of people had no clue what the Professor was talking about when he talked scientifically, but Ginger found it to be very interesting, and kind of sexy. Sure, Ginger was attracted to the likes of Rock Hudson and Cary Grant, but they didn't hold a candle to the Professor. All Ginger wanted was the Professor's attention. All she wanted was for him to tell her he felt the same about her as she did about him. But what would happen if they did get together, and then got rescued? Professor had a life and a home in Ohio, and Ginger had a home and a life in Hollywood. Professor surely wasn't the type to be interested in big movie premiers and the red carpet, and the lights and cameras. Professor was the type that would want to come home after a hard day's work, and have a homecooked meal, and just relax in front of the TV. Or maybe sit with a good book.

Ginger would always be on the go with her movie career. They would barely have time for each other, probably. What about kids? Yes, Ginger dreamed of having a family some day, but not for a while yet. She didn't want to leave her kids in the care of nannies, while she went off to work. Ginger wanted to be there for her kids, and be able to cook for them, and drive them to school. Not all parents who hired nannies for their kids were absent, goodness, no. Lots of parents had nannies and babysitters, and were still able to be there for their kids, but Ginger grew up with a nanny, and her parents were always absent.

Ginger was just afraid of being one of those parents that wasn't there. If she had to choose her career or her family, she would put her family first, no question about that. Ginger would find a way to be able to make time for her family as well as have a career. Would Professor want a wife who was a famous Hollywood star? That's what had Ginger feeling so blue lately. Sure, the Professor was her friend, and a good one at that, but Ginger didn't want him as just a friend. She wanted him to be her knight in shining armor. The man that would sweep her off her feet and promise to always love her and watch out for her no matter what.

Sighing, Ginger got up and decided to head back to camp. Gilligan and the Skipper would be getting ready to come and fish and she didn't feel like telling them what was bothering her. They didn't need to hear about her love life. Or rather, lack of one.

Meanwhile, the object of Ginger's affection, was sitting at the bamboo table, writing in his journal.

"Hi, Professor."

"Oh, hello, Ginger."

Ginger sat down across from him.

"Can we talk?"

Professor closed his journal, and looked at the movie star.

"Is something wrong, Ginger?"

"Well, sort of. Professor, I have a question, and I want you to be honest with me."

Professor saw that Ginger was being one hundred percent serious, and promised her that he would be honest no matter what.

"Do you like Mary Ann?"

Professor was not expecting this question. Out of all the questions Ginger could have asked him, it certainly wasn't this one.

"Of course I like Mary Ann, Ginger. I like all of you."

"Oh, no. I mean, do you like her like a man likes a woman?"

Professor still looked confused. What in the world was Ginger talking about? Suddenly, he realized.

"Oh! You mean romantically? No, of course not. I look at her like a younger sister. Why do you ask?"

"Well… this is going to be hard, but… Professor, lately, I've been… well, I think I'm in love with you."

The Professor's jaw dropped at hearing this. Was it true? Did the beautiful movie star really mean what she said, or was this just a dream?

"You're in love with me?"

"Very much so, yes. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just couldn't keep it bottled up inside."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the day I met—" Ginger stopped herself and took a deep breath. No. It was pointless. He probably looked at her like a sister as well.

"Excuse me." Ginger stood up to leave, but Professor gently grabbed her arm.

"Ginger, it's my turn to say something. I find you to be a very beautiful woman, and I would do absolutely anything in the world for you. I'm not really the romantic type as you know, but I think, no, I know, that I'm in love with you, too."

It was Ginger's turn to be shocked. "You are?"

"Very much so. Why do you think I do anything you ask of me? Not just because you're a friend, but because deep down, I love you."

Ginger smiled at this, but then frowned.

"But, why did you vote for Mary Ann to be the most beautiful Castaway?"

The Professor laughed at this. "I only voted for her because nobody else was speaking up for her. Skipper picked you, Mr. Howell picked Mrs. Howell, and since Gilligan didn't say anything, I felt I had no choice but to vote for her. It was the right thing to do. I mean, Ginger, you're a beautiful movie star, and Mrs. Howell is a classy and rich woman. Poor Mary Ann didn't really have much going for her. Sure, she's beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as you. I wanted to vote for you so bad, but I had no choice. I hope you can forgive me for that."

Ginger smiled, leaned forward and kissed the Professor passionately on the lips.

"That makes me love you even more, Roy. It shows how big of a heart you really have."

The Professor cupped Ginger's chin in his hand.

"You're heart is twice as big as mine, Ginger. Like I said, I would do absolutely anything for you. Even move to Hollywood."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely. I can teach in Hollywood. We'll make it work. I promise."

Ginger squealed excitedly, and leaned up kissing the Professor on the lips again.

"I love you so much, Roy Hinkey."

"And I love you so much, Ginger Grant. Always."

THE END


End file.
